


Close Call

by CUKat23



Category: Femslash - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Busted, F/F, One-Shot, alex and maggie working out, deo shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUKat23/pseuds/CUKat23
Summary: Maggie convinces Alex to take a romp in the DEO Showers after a workout and they almost get busted





	Close Call

Alex Danvers has a strange relationship with rules and regulations.  On one hand, she loves rules.  She thinks that rules are very important.  See when you work for a federal agency like the DEO, it is important to have a chain of command and strict rules and consequences for Agents who break those rules.  It's nice, it makes Alex feel comfortable to know that there is a structure to things.  She had been training for years now on the ins and outs of DEO policies and she knew the rule book backwards and forwards.   
  
On the other hand, Alex was a habitual rule breaker.  Like all the times she had taken the opportunity to sneak Maggie into the DEO without signing all the necessary paperwork.  She justified it by claiming that she had filled out the same paperwork for Maggie over and over and it wasn't her fault that Pam from HR was dragging her feet on getting Maggie's official clearance.  Another glowing example was the time she used DEO Lab Equipment to make her own alcohol.  It was basically moonshine.  At first, it was mostly an accident and she was just doing it to see if she could but then when she actually accomplished it, she couldn't let a good discovery go to waste.  So she made a few jars full and stored them in her locker.  She never drank on the job but it was no secret she enjoyed a strong drink in her time off.  

In all her years at the DEO, she had never broken any major rules, however and that gave her comfort.  She could justify each small broken rule because it was a means to an end which is exactly what she was doing right now.  

One thing that was more of an unspoken rule than a written rule was that you did not sneak away with your significant other for sexual relations on DEO property.  This unspoken rule was more for J'onn and Kara's benefit than anyone else.  It had come to be when poor Kara, per normal, walked in on two young agents having a pretty intense makeout session in the janitor's closet.  Poor Kara had heard grunting and raised heart rates and was just worried about the two agents when she stumbled upon the scene.  Kara had seen more than she cared to see and J'onn had to debrief and punish the two agents so he had to do his best to not read their minds and get a full mental image as he interviewed each of them.

Alex never had trouble following this one particular rule until one small thing.  Maggie Sawyer.  Which is how she found herself in the showers in the women's locker room at the DEO with her beautiful girlfriend, trying not to make too much noise.  She wouldn't be fired or anything but she would probably die from embarrassment if she had to sit through a debrief about this incident with J'onn.

 Every Thursday Alex and Maggie would meet in the sparring room of the DEO and workout for a couple hours.  J'onn liked Maggie and trusted her judgement as an officer but he had asked Alex for one thing in return for letting her assist on DEO missions as often as she did.  That thing was that Alex train her in some of the combat techniques of the DEO.  Maggie had been against it at first stating that she was trained in martial arts and had plenty of self defense training as an officer but after a long talk with Alex about J'onn just requesting it for her safety, Maggie finally relented.  Would more time with her sweaty girlfriend in her workout clothes be so bad?    
  
This Thursday was no different, Maggie had showed up to the DEO and walked straight to the sparring room after talking to Winn for a few minutes.  Alex had beat her there and was already warming up.  She was wearing black workout pants that sat perfectly on her hips and stopped at mid calf.  She also had on a matching black sports bra, leaving all of the skin between the bottom of the bra and the top of the pants completely visible.  Maggie smirked at what was one of her favorite Danvers' feature.  Those abs.  The two had done their normal routine and sparred for about an hour and a half before a well timed blow landed Alex on her back with Maggie pinning her to the ground.  

Alex, who typically hated losing and would have demanded another round, just smirked at her girlfriend on top of her and pulled her into a fiery kiss.  Ten minutes later they found themselves in the women's locker room and sneaking into the shower's quietly.  It was late in the evening by this point and most of Alex's main crew had left out for the day a while ago.  All that should be in the building at this point was the night shift which was pretty small.  They mainly just kept tabs on everything in National City and were there to call in the big dogs if anything happened.

Alex pinned Maggie to the cold tile of the shower and laughed as the woman released a harsh breath and whimpered at the cold on her back.

"Damn Danvers, that's cold," Maggie complained weakly.

"Shhh..." was all the got back in return as Alex continued her ministrations on the shorter woman's neck. 

Maggie was lost in the feeling of warm lips on her neck and swallowed any other complaints.

The scene was getting hot and heavy pretty quickly.  Steam was rolling up from the hot water beating down on them and Alex was alternating between focusing on everything she wanted to do to her girlfriend and also focusing on keeping said girlfriend quiet so they didn't alert any of the crew that were working nights to what was going on.

She must have been much too focused on those two things because she didn't hear Agent Susan Vasquez enter the locker rooms until she was just outside the showers and cleared her throat.

"Uhm...Agent Danvers?"

Alex shot back from Maggie and nearly fell on the slippery tile.  It took everything in Maggie not to bust out laughing as she caught her normally graceful girlfriend and helped her straighten up.  Once she regained her footing, Alex simply put one finger up to her lips indicating for Maggie to remain silent before she spoke, "What can I do for you Agent Vasquez?" Alex said in her normal professional voice.  It was a good thing Alex was a trained government agent and could control her tone and breathing on a whim.  Maggie was never not impressed with this woman.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you but Agent Schott told me I could probably find you in the sparring area or in here.  I wanted to catch you before you left for the night.  We were looking over some notes from shift today and noticed some oddities on the radar readings.  Director J'onzz isn't here and we just need an official look at it by one of you guys."

Alex sighed, sometimes she hated being the second in command.  Most of the time she loved it but when it interfered with sexy time with her girlfriend, nope.  It now made sense why Vasquez was here.  She had been promoted a few months ago to Team Leader for the night shift crew.  She was basically acting Director on nights.  She made all the calls and if a call was out of her hands, she was the one that made the call to wake up Alex and J'onn.  

"No worries, Vasquez.  Give me a few minutes and I'll come take a look before I head out okay?" Alex said hoping it sounded completely normal.

If Vasquez knew anything, she wasn't letting on.  She simply agreed and left the locker room quietly.  Alex waited until the heard the locker room door slam shut before she left out the breath she had been holding.  She looked at Maggie seriously and the smaller woman broke out into laughter.  She couldn't contain herself and Alex repeatedly telling her that it was not funny just made it that much more funny.

The two finished their shower with no funny business other than a kiss from Maggie to Alex's pouting lips.  Maggie wasn't sure if she was more upset that they had almost been caught or that their hot shower time had been interrupted but the kiss seemed to soothe her pouting girlfriend and shortly after the two exited the showers.  

They dried off, got dressed and Maggie followed Alex out to the main floor of the DEO where Vasquez and Winn were hunched over a computer screen pointing out variations.  Maggie stood back with her hands in her pockets while Alex joined them.  After a few minutes, they decided it was nothing to be worried about currently and Alex told the two she was leaving.

Vasquez turned to tell her boss by and was surprised to see Maggie standing there with wet hair and her typical jeans and leather jacket look.  "Detective Sawyer, when did you get here?  It's not raining outside is it?"

"Nah, I've been here a few hours.  Alex and I have a standing Thursday night sparring date per J'onn remember?  Thought I'd just grab a shower here today instead of having to drive home all sweaty," she says flashing her dimples at Vasquez.

Vasquez seemed to accept the answer as Alex and Maggie linked arms and walked out of the DEO.

It took exactly 30 seconds for Vasquez's eyes to go wide and her mouth to drop open in a look of mortification, "There was only one shower running." She mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Winn said as he shot his head up and met eyes with Vasquez.

"Oh, nothing.  Just talking to myself.  Don't stay too late Winn," she said patting the young man on the back and walking to her own computer.  There was no way she was telling Winn what she now knew she walked in on.  Susan had been silently sitting in the background for years as she watched Alex be an amazing agent and a perfect sister but also watched her struggle with finding her own independent happiness.  She had a sneaking suspicious that Alex might be gay but it wasn't her place to try to push Alex into realization.  Now Alex was so incredibly happy with Maggie and if that caused perfect Agent Alex Danvers to break a few little DEO rules then good for Agent Danvers.

 


End file.
